Destinys Revealed
by Cytrix1
Summary: Set in a pokemon era where several teenagers, who have been born with strange powers, seek out to become the Pokemon Masters. #1


Hello. Yes I am back (finally) with my new series. Any flames, comments or ideas that you wanna see happen please email them to Kathera_3@hotmail.com. Thankyou and enjoy. Oh and just for the sake of getting something actually going in this story you will be meeting 4 of the main human characters in this one. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Earth's Children: Book 1: Destiny's Revealed 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Chapter 1 

~~~oOo~~~ 

"A BEEDRILL," yelled the young woman as she leaped out of a bush and pointing at the large insect hovering in front of her. As she pulled a short strand of crimson hair behind her ear she motioned with her yellow eyes at the Raichu that sat on her shoulder. "Go get him with a thunderbolt Raichu," she whispered. "Laaaaiiiiichuuu," it cried as it bounded across the lush grass, it's electric pouches charging up and shooting off small sparks. With a great bound it attacked the unsuspecting Beedrill, knocking it to the ground before it had a chance to attack. The girl did a softball like pitch with her spare pokeball and watched as the Beedrill was sucked in. She stood in an expectant pose with one hand scrunched in a ball in front of her face as the pokeball made a faint ding. 

"I caught it! I can't believe it. After years of trying in France I have finally caught my own Beedrill. I'm...I'm just so..." 

"Cut the dramatics Faye," came a voice from the tree as a blue haired girl her age leaped down and landed by her," So you caught a Beedrill. Whoop de doo," she finished sarcastically. 

" You're just jealous Kathera. Now I have one more pokemon than you," she remarked as she crossed her arms across her blue boob tube. Fayes' Raichu came bounding over with the caught Beedrills Pokeball in its mouth. "Raichu?" it asked her as it stood up on its back legs and stared up with questioning eyes. "Thanks a bunch Raichu," she said as she picked him up and gave him a small hug. 

"Come on Faye. If we wanna get to Pewter City by dusk we better start walking now," Kathera said as she started down the slight bush trail, looking back at her friend with her piercing green eyes. Faye just sighed and followed her friend with Raichu bounding behind her happily. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

The sun bored down on the two travelers and the Raichu as they passed through a rock cavern. Kathera was looking up into the sky, shielding her eyes from the bright sun, and looking for something. 

"What have you lost now?" Faye asked with the hint of tiredness. "Peganix. She was with us before you caught that Beedrill but now she's gone," 

Both the girls looked up into the sky. A small shape appeared just by the sun before dissapearing. Suddenly without warning a white pokemon flew right out of the suns' path and crashed into Kathera, causing her to tumble to the ground. 

"PEGANIX!!!" she yelled at the small white winged Vulpix, that sat on her stomach. ~ Me sorry ~ it whispered telepathically. Kathera laughed and gave it a quick hug before standing up. "You are very weird Kat," said Faye as she continued to walk. "What do you mean by that?" she nearly yelled back. "Well. Let's see. You act all tough and that with everyone but when it comes to Pokemon and Peganix you are as squishy as a baby Ditto that was in the sun too long," 

Kathera pouted her lips and folded her arms before striding after her friend who had stopped. Peganix joyfully bounded with her, skipping around her feet with small squeals of joy. Kathera tried to scoop her out of the way so she wouldn't fall but in doing so one of her pokeballs was activated by accident and a blue blur appeared by her feet. Before Kathera could realise what had just happened she tripped and screamed out. Faye rushed back and helped her to her feet. 

"Vaporeon?" came a voice beside them. "I should of known it was you Vaporeon," Kathera growled slightly as she grabbed onto her stinging, grazed knees and elbows. She grabbed Vaporeon's ball and thrust it out towards her pokemon. "Vaporeon Return...and stay in there," she added as a ball of light sucked it in. She sighed deeply and shook her head. 

"Are all of my pokemon out to seriously place me in hospital today?" she murmured jokingly as she slowly began to walk towards another large rock pillar that was in front of them. Raichu and Peganix sprinted around the corner, racing each other until they stopped and gave out a shrill cry. 

"PPPEEEGGGGAAAANNNNNIIIIXXX," "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU," 

Kathera and Faye both gasped and sprinted quickly around the corner. Of course Faye suddenly veered in front of Kat just as they turned the corner and she went skidding off on a rock across the canyon. 

Suddenly Faye found herself hung in the air by some force. She saw Peganix and Raichu floating by her with angry expressions on their faces. By them floated several rocks and bits off the floor. Luckily for Kathera when she had skidded off she had missed the strange forces power. 

"Kat," she whispered over hoping to get her friends attention. Kat spent a minute picking herself off the ground and glared over at Faye before realizing her predicament. 

"How did you get up there?" she asked as she ran over. "Gee, Why don't you try and figure it out," she spat back. "Sheesh, fine. If it was totally up to me I would let you float up there for a night," she said back as she turned her back on her friend with a cheeky smile on her face," But...then there is Raichu and Peganix. I wouldn't want THEM to be in the air for too long," 

Faye just growled back and stuck her tongue out at her back but then she heard something from over a large boulder that sat in the path of her vision. Kathera had also noticed and was creeping up to the boulder. She gasped out aloud as she saw what was going on below. 

A guy about a year older than her, with spiky orange and blonde hair, was spinning towards an older girl with his legs. She nearly cried out as his legs made contact and tossed the girl to the ground. Suddenly without warning he looked across at her, his violet eyes looking into hers'. With a whirl of his black trench coat, he flipped back as a black energy bolt shot out form the girls outstretched hands. He seemed to glow with a light blue aura as he whirled around, showing his black tanktop and cargo pants. He thrust out his own hands with a yell, sending a nearly transparent light blue beam at the girl. She smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she shot a hand up into the sky. She said something to the guy, before she disappeared in a beam of light. 

Kathera finally opened her mouth, only just realizing she had been holding her breath for the whole duration of the battle that she had seen. She looked back as a yelp echoed across the canyon. Faye had fallen to the floor, along with Peganix ad Raichu, all looking a bit foolish. "Owwww," cried Faye as she rubbed behind her," My Tailbonee," 

Kathera rushed over and helped her to her feet. Peganix and Raichu ran up to the boulder and looked down. 

~ Man hurt Kathera. You help? ~ Asked Peganix in it's babyish voice. Kat nearly slapped herself in the head for not remembering as she jumped over the boulder and rushed over to the guy who had just fallen to the floor, exhausted. Faye was soon at her side, as Kat kneeled by him. 

"Are you alright?" she asked, as she pulled a strand of her long, blue hair out of her face. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

He looked up as he opened his eyes, and quickly stifled a yell of surprise. In front of him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his shoulder, which ached like someone had stuck a red-hot poker into his flesh. 

"I'm fine," he replied, as he pulled out one of his pokeballs from under his pitch-black trench coat. He threw it to the ground as he sat up more upright, allowing the girl to move back by her friend. The pokeball burst in half, allowing a red glow to erupt from its depths'. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Kathera looked deeper at the red energy escaping the pokeball. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes as she thought it actually glowed like a burning flame, unlike any she had seen. As the glow dissipated, a shrill cry came from the air above. Faye and Kat looked up, as Raichu and Peganix cowered by their legs. 

In the sky a bright flame flew up, slowly turning and returning to the ground. What startled them more was when it changed to a more solid form. 

"What is that?" asked Kathera as Faye reached for her Pokedex. The firebird perched on the guy's shoulder, encasing him in a white flame. 

^Moltres...One of the 3 legendary birds. Once said to be a legend, but has only recently been discovered to be real. It is said that when it dies, it burns itself with it's own flames, reincarnating itself from the fire. Also can only be controlled by people who have physic powers ^ 

"Wow," Faye gasped as she looked at the pokemon," You own Moltres?" "No," he replied, the white glow disappearing as his small injuries were healed by the light," This is only a baby and I don't own it. He comes with me at his own will," 

Peganix slowly moved out and sat in front of the baby Moltres. ~ You...listen me? ~ She asked, her small fox-like head, cocked to the left, and a glint of curiosity in her two blue eyes. ~ If you mean can I understand you...yes ~ it replied, a look of age-old wisdom on his face, as it finally released the man of the white flames, ~ I can understand all pokemon and humans ~ 

By now the guy was standing, and he had stuck his hand out to Kathera. "My name's Reece Lonwolles," he said. "Really? Well...I never knew that," she replied sarcastically. She sensed something about this guy, something she didn't like. Of course Faye swung in front of her, her eyes locking in his, a sexy smile on her lips. 

"Hi Reece. I'm Faye...Faye Locke," she answered, shaking his hand lightly, rolling her last name with her French accent. To her surprise he nodded and turned to Kathera, not paying her much interest. She drew back a breath, surprised that for once a guy didn't fall for her immediately. 

"And your name is?" he asked Kat who was sitting on the floor, her head resting on her hand, as she looked at Peganix who was talking to Raichu and Moltres. She looked up startled; apart from the fact that he was ignoring Faye, and swallowed. 

"Kathera," she mumbled still paying attention to the pokemon. "Any last name?" "Does it have anything to do with you?" she asked, glaring at him now. 

"It's Sheer," Faye said as she came up from behind them. She gave a quick warning glance at Kat before walking up to Reece. 

"So, what are you doing here?" 

"Not much...just travelling, ya know, the whole pokemon league thing," he replied still looking at Kathera who was playing with Peganix who had just jumped onto her lap. "Same here," Faye thought for a while, trying to decide of a way to get him to follow them. "So, have you been to Pewter City?" she asked after a minute of awkward silence. 

"I'm just heading there...to get my Boulder badge," he replied, outstretching his arm for Moltres to perch on," If you two ladies are going there, I will be pleased to escort you," Reece added, the only signal he was smiling in his eyes. 

Kathera opened her mouth to say no, but Faye jumped in and nodded her head. "Of course you can, but first I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," 

Kathera stood up and nodded. "Me too...you have to be worthy enough as a trainer," she said, moving back as Faye grabbed a pokeball. "3 on 3?" he asked, as he too pulled out 2 pokeballs, returning Moltres in one and preparing the other for battle. 

"Fine with me...I choose Abra," 

Reece smirked and threw out his pokeball as the physic pokemon appeared from Fayes'. "I choose Scyther," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Kathera perched herself on a boulder, with Peganix by her as she watched the fight ensue. She quickly crossed her long legs and fiddled with her nose stud and eyebrow ring. She placed a pair of small sunglasses over her eyes as the flash from Abra's physic attack threatened to blind her. 

"Scyther, Sword dance then slash," Reece yelled out, to the large winged insect. It nodded its head and swirled around, preparing itself to attack. "Sccyyyy..." it cried, as small beads of light surrounded its green body. Faye quickly pointed at it and yelled to Abra. "ABRA, FULL FOCUS ENERGY NOWW," 

Kat lowered her sunglasses as she watched the two attacks combine, the Scyther swinging forward, it's large blades shining and thrusting to the small Abra as it in turn glowed all over with white energy and thrust out it's small arms, allowing a beam of light towards Scyther. It quickly avoided, forcing Reece to leap out of the way of the beam, and slashed at Abra, who presently fainted. "ABRA.... Grrr. return and GO CHARMANDER," 

"Char Charmander," it cried, quickly rushing forward without being told to, allowing a large stream of fire out of it's mouth towards the unsuspecting Scyther. It was covered in the flames, and as they left, Scyther was covered in ash and it's eyes were wide open. 

". Therrrr..." it cried as it fell to the floor unconscious. Reece glared at Faye and returned Scyther and bringing out his 2nd pokeball. "Go Dewgong. Aurora beam," 

Faye cried out quickly to Charmander but it couldn't avoid it in time. The multicolored beam hit it, stopping it from fighting almost immediately. "Charmander return," she said, slightly defeated," I choose you Beedrill," "Dewgong return...Go Moltres," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Kat gasped out. Raichu stood by her and bristled its fur; it's electric cheeks sparking. "Faye...You only just caught Beedrill," she shouted across to her friend. "I DON'T CARE," she yelled back. The large bee pokemon appeared and stood looking about with a weird look on its face. 

Reece's pokeball opened in turn, but it wasn't Moltres. There flopping on the floor was a red fish with golden fins. "MAGIKARP...YOU ARE NOT MOLTRES," Reece yelled, obviously angry. He clamed down slowly and sat on the floor utterly defeated. "Go ahead... try," he sighed. 

"Karp karp... magikarp karp karp," it said as it slowly flopped it's way across the floor. Instead of attacking Beedrill turned and flew at Faye who screamed out as it dove at her head. "KILLER BEEDRILL," she screamed as she ducked to the floor, feeling the air just above her become disturbed. Kathera leapt out of the way as the Beedrill headed in her direction. Reece stood and returned his Magikarp, his eyes closed as a light blue ball glowed in his hand as he concentrated hard. As he opened his eyes he saw the Beedrill headed his way. He threw the energy ball, which surrounded the pokemon, changing its mind about attacking them. Faye slowly stood from where she had been cowering from the Beedrills frantic and angry attacks and gazed at Reece with wonder in her eyes. 

"How did you do that?" she asked, picking up Raichu who was now rubbing against her legs. Kathera slipped up beside her and grabbed Beedrills pokeball, calling him back in. 

"I'm...just lucky I suppose," he answered quickly, not daring to look in their direction, as he grabbed a large Katana he had placed on the ground, and attached to the side of his black cargo's. "My turn now," Kathera said as she stood up to him, placing her hand on her slim waist. He nodded at her; yet again his eyes were smiling, their deep violet shining in the sun. 

"I choose Vaporeon," she said, as she threw its pokeball out. Reece responded with is own. "Dewgong go," "Dew gong gong gong," it cried as it jumped from its pokeball to the ground. "Vaporeon, use your Ice beam," she cried, not suspecting what his game plan was. "Dewgong, use your water gun quickly on the floor," 

His Dewgong complied, just spraying the floor as Vaporeon let off its icebeam, unknowing what would happen. Dewgong avoided its attack, causing the ice beam to land on the wet floor, causing it to freeze immediately. Vaporeon screamed out in fear as the water under its feet froze, encasing him in ice. 

"VAPOREON," Kathera screamed out, knowing it was defeated and probably in pain," RETURN AND GO GEOREON," 

"Georeon?" asked Reece, a look of puzzlement on his face. The pokeball that just hit the floor split open revealing what looked like a large Eevee, but with green eyes and a large mane of green leaves. At the end of it's long persian like tail was a small cluster of leaves and at the very tip a small red bud peeped out. 

"Georeon, Geo," it cried as it ran forward immediatley giving a tackle attack to Reece's Dewgong. "Georeon, use your Fissure," Kat shouted, as her pokemon powered itself up. Faye watched on. Not knowing that they were being watched. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

From inside some shadows, cast by an overhanging rock a large dog like animal crawled out, it's brown eyes watching the people below. It's gray fur was ruffled in a slight breeze, caused by a brown bird that landed by it. From behind them a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared, the figure beolonging to them slowly appearing from the shadows into the light. A young girl, only a year youndger than the two girls below them, appeared, her long blonde hair swaying slightly in the cool breeze. A slim hand swung down from her blue tanktop to her jeans, before coming to a rest on the large wolf's head. 

"Interceptor. It appears there is something worth stealing down there," she said, as she bent down and picked up a small Cubone from the floor, and her baby blue backpack. The wolf nodded its head and slowly began to make its way down the cliff side. The girl followed, making sure she was out of the view of the 3 below as she crept around. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Kathera smiled as she returned her Flareon. She had just bet Reece and his Moltres after a long battle, though she felt he didn't put the heart into it. She whirled to her side as she heard a small growl, and was startled to see a strange animal walking towards them with a large bird above them. Faye pulled out her Pokedex and frowned, as she received no data from it. Reece stepped forward, his hand falling to his katana, ready in case of danger. Kat grew tense as she felt a presence near her. Suddenly a hand grabbed onto her pokebelt and grabbed the pokeball that contained her Georeon. She swung around and saw a young girl running away, with the two creatures following her. 

"HEY," she cried out, breaking into pursuit," COME BACK," 

Reece and Faye also followed, along with Raichu and Peganix. They chased the girl through a winding valley, Raichu slowing down as he ran out of breath. Faye slowed down enough so she could pick him up, before running and catching up with Reece. Suddenly Kat screeched to a halt as the girl tripped on a root that stuck out of the ground. She turned and glared at her with her blue eyes. Kathera glared back with her green eyes and stepped up. "Give me back Georeon," she said, trying to calm herself down. "Righttt...as if I'm just going to hand it over to you," she laughed, smirking at Kathera as she picked herself up. Reece appeared by Kathera's left and stood in front of the girl, his eyes filled wit hanger. "GIVE HER BACK HER POKEMON," he yelled but was answered by a laugh. "Alright Mr. Macho... I'll give her what is hers" she laughed, obviously teasing him, "Interceptor attack," 

Kathera looked in fear as the large creature ran at her and threw her to the ground. As she hit the ground she felt something grab onto her neck, applying slight pressure. She cried out in fear and panic as it bit down harder. "HEY," screamed out Faye as she attempted to pull it off her, but was whacked back by the girl's fist. Reece finally had enough, seeing both the girls in pain, especially Kathera, and grabbed onto her arms, restraining her from attacking anyone. 

"Get your thing off of her, and leave us alone," he hissed into her ear. She struggled against his strong grip, before sticking her nails into his wrist, digging into his flesh. He cried out in pain and loosened his grip, allowing her to slip away and get into a defensive stance. Faye stepped up near him, glaring at the girl. She gasped out as her eyes glowed green and her blonde hair stood on end (think like a Super Saiyan on Dragon Ball Z). Interceptor let Kathera loose for a second so he could get a better grip on her neck, but she slipped out and jumped to her feet. She whistled, and Peganix flew down to her side, it's blue eyes glaring at the wolf. 

Faye glared at the girl, her yellow eyes glinting in the sun, as she felt a fire roar through her blood, warming her body, and expanding her senses. She looked across at Reece who was standing his ground, concentrating hard. She quickly followed his example, to see what he would do next. She swallowed and closed her eyes, controlling the fire coursing through her body. She felt something click in her head as she opened her eyes to a battle cry. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

The girl rose up her hands, the ground rising around her, creating a dome that rose over her head, swirling about before she thrust one of her palms out, creating an earth tsunami. The ground rose and shot towards the two, moving like a large wave. With an equally loud cry the guy let off a blue bolt that surrounded her, pressing in on each side, until she was in the air, her breath squeezing out of her lungs as the Physic hold delved into her mind, stopping her from attempting to fight back. 

Her eyes widened in shock as the other girl with the red hair, pointed a finger at her, immediately letting off a large rope of fire out that spiraled in the air, circling her body, heating the air around to an extreme heat. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Reece looked in shock, accidentally letting loose the girl from his power, at Faye who was staring at her own work. "Wow...." She whispered to herself, both of them completely forgetting about the earth wave coming towards them. Suddenly, the shadow of its monstrous form covered them, breaking Reece from his thinking. Kathera ran up, just escaping the wolf's teeth again, and pointed to the earth, hurtling towards them. "Peganix, quickly use your wing blast," she cried as the winged Vulpix flew up and readied itself for the attack. Reece and Faye both caught her drift and grabbed onto their own pokeballs. 

"Arbok GO and Dig a trench," Faye cried out as she threw the pokeball out. "CHHHaaarrrr bokkkaaaaa," it cried before digging down and obeying her order, disappearing from sight. Reece for once since they had met him an emotion was on his face. Fear. 

He backed away from the Arbok as it tunneled, grabbing two of his own pokeballs in turn, "Moltres and Sandslash, I choose you," The two pokemon appeared by his feet as he pointed to the fast approaching earth wave, which was slowing down slightly by the trench and the force of Peganix' wing blasts. "Mmmmoooooolllttttt," Moltres cried out, immediately flying into the air, and sending of a large wing blast of its own. Sandslash waited for Reece's order, scratching its ear with a back leg. "Sandslash, dig down and help out Arbok," 

It sat there for a second, studying his face, seeing that it was urgent and nodded, shooting underneath the dirt. Finally the earth wave, sinking into the trench. Now, after they called back their pokemon, they could see the girl breathing deeply on the ground, her clothes scorched slightly, and her eyes and hair back to normal. Kathera ran up and made sure she had no real injuries before grabbing back her pokeball containing Georeon. Reece walked over and extended a hand to help her up. 

She just shrugged it away and glared at him, while rising to her feet painfully. Reece stood back, studying all the girls. Faye was looking at her hands, wondering about that fire, with her Raichu staring up at her from her white sneakers. Kathera was stroking Peganix and placing her pokeball by her waist, while the girl was glaring at him. 

"So...there are others like me," he said under his breath. He walked up to her slowly, a smallish light blue cord coming from his hand and wrapping around her so she was restrained. 

"Pokemon theft comes at a heavy price," he said as Kat and Faye walked up beside him," But I will let you go," She looked at him like he was crazy, but nodded, a slight smile appearing on his face. "What do you want from me?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get away that easily. "Your powers...tell me about them," he asked finally returning Moltres to its pokeball. 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Kathera watched as the girl created a stalagmite in her hand, using her earth powers. Reece had shown her what he could do, with his own Physic powers, which left all of them in wonder. Faye was concentrating hard, trying to find out where her own firepower came from. She opened an eye, and shrugged. "Once in a lifetime I guess," she joked; a bit disappointed that she couldn't find it. "You'll find it," Reece answered her as he dusted pieces of dirt from the wave off of him. 

Reece let the girl go of his power and began to walk off, leaving the others behind them. Kat and Faye ran after him, with the girl and her two animals following and a baby Cubone in her arms. 

"Where are you guys going?" she asked, catching up with them. "Pewter City," Faye returned as she pulled her slim hand through her crimson hair. The girl stopped, thinking for a minute before answering. 

"Hi, I'm Terra Strife and I'm coming with you," 

The 3 of them stopped and stared at her for a minute, glancing at each other every now and then. "...Okay..." Faye said slowly getting a nod from Kathera. Reece continued walking, not even glancing back as he entered the outskirts of Viridian Forest. The 3 girls followed him. 

Faye couldn't help but notice the glares Terra and Kathera kept on giving each other as they entered the first grove of trees. She frowned slightly, wishing that they wouldn't take an immediate disliking of each other. Reece stopped at a 'Y' in the path. 

"Which way?" he asked them, a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Kathera pointed to the path leading to the left, going underneath a waterfall and a past a pasture. "I say this way, 'she said, nodding at Faye, who looked back at her. Reece started of in the direction but stopped as he heard Terra speak up. 

"What about this way?" she asked, totally oblivious to what Kat had said. "I said this way Terra, and we're going to go this way," "OH YEAH?" "YEAH" "YEAH?" "WE ARE GOING THIS WAY," she screamed, at the smirking girl. Faye grabbed onto her arm and dragged her of down the path, separating her from Terra, her animals and Cubone. Peganix and Raichu leaped down the path, talking to each other happily as they passed under the waterfall. Terra shrugged her shoulders and followed a slight smile on her lips, knowing she had found something to entertain herself. She adjusted the large sword on her back while following Faye. 

"Cubone... cu, cu bone bon," her baby Cubone said, while waving its small bone around with a large smile on its face. She looked down at it, smiling slightly. "Don't worry QB. We'll be able to get to Pewter soon," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

Reece continued walking slightly in the back, with Kathera leading. Terra was wandering about behind him, kicking stones from the ground so they richocheted off trees and landed on the dense foliage below. He didn't see her smile evilly as she stopped and positioned a rock in front of her. She stepped back and ran up, kicking the stone. His winced in pain as the stone hit him square between the shoulder blades. He turned around, glaring at her. She just smiled and motioned towards Interceptor by her side that was baring his teeth and the bird on her left shoulder. 

He just glared at her, wishing looks could kill, and turned around continuing on after Kathera and Faye who had stopped by a lake, watching two Horsea's playing with Raichu and Peganix. He just about continued on when he felt a change in the air, as it swirled around a few leaves by his feet. He looked towards the tip of the trees and swallowed hard. He ran up beside the 2 girls, grabbing onto their arms and pulling them back towards Terra, who had also stopped. "Hey!?!" Faye yelled, staring at him as he pulled them. Reece pointed above the treeline and yelled something but it was whipped away by a burst of wind. 

Kathera looked up at the blue sky, looking for what he was pointing at. As she lowered her gaze she saw a large funnel of dark air coming towards them. She gasped out in fear and yelled to Peganix and Raichu who ran up beside them, sensing her fear. 

"TWISTER," 

~~~oOo~~~ 

What will happen to the 4 new friends? Where did the Twister come from? Will Reece actually get Kathera? And will Faye discover where her powers came from? Don't ask me. I don't know..::giggles:: 

Thanks all for your patience and i promise the next stories in my series will be better and not so far away. Oh..Who so far is your fav Character from the story? Please tell me if you rate it. I would greatly appreciate it. 

Luv 4ever Kathera 


End file.
